


bulletproof bizzop

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [7]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Medical Procedures, Robbery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part VII</p>
            </blockquote>





	bulletproof bizzop

They're both laughing as they step inside Tyler's apartment, but Josh sobers the moment he sniffs the air.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tyler asks, and Josh turns around and pushes him back outside.  
  
"Something's wrong," he says. "Stay outside, okay?"  
  
"Josh-"  
  
"Stay outside," he repeats, and Tyler nods.  
  
Josh follows his nose into Mark's room. His eyes are already rolling back into his head, and he forces them back.  
  
Josh cautiously opens the door to Mark's bedroom. The smell of some unknown person is radiating from the closet, and he can smell metal and gunpowder.  
  
Crap.  
  
Hoping that Tyler will stay outside, Josh warily approaches the closet and opens it.  
  
A masked man springs out, clutching a gun.  
  
Josh ducks down and flings himself forward, ducking the man's leap outward. He spins around and grabs the man's leg, pulling, and the man falls flat on his stomach. The gun falls out of his hand, and Josh quickly kicks it away.  
  
The man quickly stands, fists up, and Josh finally lets his eyes roll back into his head. He feels Tyler standing just outside Mark's room, and he swears, vaulting himself over Mark's bed and positioning himself between the intruder and the door.  
  
"The hell do you think you're doing, kid?" the masked man says.  
  
Josh looks up, and the man jerks back.  
  
"Fuck, are you possessed?" he gasps. He scrambles for the gun, and Josh launches himself at him, tackling him before he can reach it. He grabs the man's shirt to hold him in place.  
  
The man is reaching up, grabbing Josh's throat, and Josh opens his mouth menacingly, letting the man see the teeth he didn't have filed down. The masked man yelps, and Josh is dropped.  
  
The man kicks in an attempt to reach the gun, and distracted, Josh is caught in a vicious right hook to his jaw.  
  
"Demon!" the masked man shrieks, throwing another punch to Josh's head. Dazed, Josh loosens his grip on the man's shirt, and he's shoved away.  
  
Josh's head clears, and he realizes that the intruder had dashed to the gun and was in the process of picking it up. Desperately, Josh throws himself at him, but the man is already clutching the gun in his hand and raising it towards Josh.  
  
A gunshot echoes around the room.  
  
"Josh!" Tyler yelps, dashing in to find Josh lunging for the intruder's throat.  
  
Josh dig his fingernails into the man's arm, and with a yelp, the man drops the gun. Josh quickly kicks the gun towards Tyler.  
  
"Grab it!" he yells at Tyler.  
  
"I've never even _held_ a gun before!" Tyler yelps back, but dutifully picks up the gun.  
  
"Fucking demon," the man grunts as he swings another punch at Josh's stomach. Josh blocks the punch and returns with kick to the man's kneecap.  
  
Bellowing with pain, the masked man feebly attempts to punch Josh's stomach again, but Josh dodges the swing easily and punches the man's head in return.  
  
The man slumps down, finally out.  
  
Breathing harshly, Josh turns to Tyler, who immediately scrambles back.  
  
His eyes, _shit._  
  
He pretends to rub his forehead as his eyes roll back into place.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asks, looking up at Tyler with normal, human eyes.  
  
"Your- your eyes were..." Tyler gestures uselessly, "like you were possessed or something. All whites."  
  
Josh steps forward, and is immediately grateful when Tyler doesn't step back.  
  
"Hey," he says, leaning close to Tyler's face, "normal eyes, see?" He crosses his fingers behind his back, hoping Tyler doesn't notice the contacts.  
  
"I could have sworn..." Tyler says, trailing off. "I must've just imagined it," he says, shaking his head to clear it. "Trauma and all," he says in a joking tone.  
  
"The last few moments weren't a walk in the park, no," Josh agrees, entirely serious. Humans aren't made to experience violence, from what he remembers reading. He tries to remember what humans usually do after moments like these. He remembers something about fight or flight, but Tyler seems to be more of a pacifist than a fighter, and Josh doesn't see him sprouting wings anytime soon.  
  
Stupid book.  
  
"What are we supposed to do with him?" Josh asks, looking back at the passed-out man on Mark's bedroom floor.  
  
"Do with him?" Tyler says. "Well, I called 911. I don't know what _you_ were thinking."  
  
"Oh," Josh says. He could never remember if it was 911 or 991 or 199 or 119 or whatever. "911. Right."  
  
Right on cue, they suddenly hear a loud rap on the door and a, "Police! Open the door!"  
  
Tyler quickly dashes to the front door and opens it.  
  
Quickly enough, the man is carted off. Tyler calls Mark while a police officer compliments Josh on his fighting abilities.  
  
"What style did you fight in?" the officer.  
  
"Style?" Josh repeats, confused.  
  
"Y'know, karate, MMA, tai kwon do, etcetera."  
  
"Oh, no style," Josh says. "Just had to learn growing up."  
  
"Ah," the officer says, giving him a sympathetic look that's pretty similar to ones he gets from Tyler whenever he deliberately avoids the topic of family. "Well, good job, kid," the officer says, clapping Josh's shoulder as he leaves.  
  
They both collapse on the sofa in Tyler's family room after everyone leaves.  
  
"Man," Tyler says in a way that conveys all sorts of emotions.  
  
"Yeah," Josh agrees, running a hand through his hair. Tyler watches him, and his eyes grow big.  
  
"What now?" Josh asks warily.  
  
"You _were_ shot!" Tyler exclaims, gesturing to Josh's forearm.  
  
"What?" Josh says, looking down at his left arm. Sure enough, there's a hole in his shirtsleeve and blood oozing out. "Oh, crap."  
  
"Oh gosh, we have to get you to the hospital, I can't believe you didn't notice," Tyler is saying, waving his arms around, and Josh grabs one with the hand attached to his uninjured arm.  
  
"Hey, it's not bad at all," Josh says. "Just stay here, okay? Oh, and do you have a sewing kit?"  
  
"A sewing kit? Why do you need-"  
  
Josh is already in Tyler's bathroom, searching one-armed though the pile of various bottles. He finally locates a sewing kit.  
  
He pulls his left shirtsleeve up, relieved when he sees that the bullet only grazed him. He doesn't really feel like digging a bullet out now.  
  
Josh is threading a needle when Tyler pokes his head in.  
  
"Hey, what are- oh my gosh are you seriously gonna..."  
  
"Hey, Tyler," Josh says as he prepares to stitch the gash closed.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, you are not going to do that," Tyler says, grabbing the hand holding the needle.  
  
"It's okay, Ty. I've done this before."  
  
Tyler frowns. "That somehow doesn't reassure me."  
  
"Look, it'll be all right," Josh says, trying to shake Tyler's hand off. "I've sewed myself up after much worse, okay?"  
  
"No," Tyler says, refusing to let go. "A doctor is going to treat you, you hear me?"  
  
"Fine," Josh says with a sigh, pulling out his phone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tyler asks warily.  
  
"Calling my doctor," Josh says, hitting Patrick's contact.  
  
"What is it, Dun?" Patrick's sleep-rough voice comes in through the receiver.  
  
"Hello to you too," Josh says pleasantly.  
  
"Get to the point." Patrick's always hated being woken up.  
  
"I've been shot."  
  
There's a pause.  
  
 _"What?!"_  
  
"Just a graze," Josh says. "Nothing serious."  
  
"You've sewn up worse yourself," Patrick points out. Josh can hear him clambering out of bed and opening and closing drawers.  
  
"True," Josh says, taking another look at his wound. "But Tyler wants a doctor to sew it up. He won't let me do it."  
  
"Tyler?" Patrick questions.  
  
"My- my boyfriend," Josh mumbles, and he can practically hear Patrick beam over the phone.  
  
"All right, I'll be there soon, okay?" Patrick says. "Keep pressure on the wound, and keep it elevated, and-"  
  
"Yes, I know," Josh says. "See you soon."  
  
"Be careful," Patrick says before hanging up.  
  
"Who was that?" Tyler asks as Josh slides his phone back into his pocket.  
  
"My friend," Josh says easily. "Do you have a towel that you don't mind ruining?"  
  
Tyler hands him a towel from the closet in the bathroom, staring at him.  
  
"Your friend?" he questions, sounding incredulous.  
  
"Yes, my friend," Josh says as he wraps the bullet wound in the towel.  
  
"Your- oh hey, you have a tattoo," Tyler says, peering at Josh's wrist.  
  
"Mm?" Josh follows Tyler's gaze to the "XI" on his arm. "Oh. That."  
  
"What is that, eleven?" Tyler says. Josh nods. "It's cool," Tyler comments, and Josh laughs a little to himself.  
  
"Yeah. Cool," he mumbles.  
  
"It looks old," Tyler says.  
  
"It _is_ old," Josh replies, looking down at it. "It's very old."  
  
"When did you get it?" Tyler asks.  
  
"I don't remember," Josh says quietly, and Tyler freezes.  
  
"Oh," he says awkwardly. "Oh, I uh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine," Josh says dismissively.  
  
"No, I- I, um," Tyler says, awkwardly fumbling for Josh's right hand, squeezing it. "I'm sorry."  
  
Josh smiles at him. "It's okay," he says, giving Tyler's cheek a kiss.  
  
They wait for Patrick in the living room, Tyler flipping through channels.  
  
They suddenly hear the door opening, and Josh immediately shoots up, bracing himself until he can smell that it's Patrick.  
  
"Hey, Patrick," Josh says as his friend drags a hefty bag into the living room.  
  
"How did you know where I live?" Tyler asks, looking bewildered.  
  
"Ah," Patrick says, looking at Josh nervously. "Uh..."  
  
"I texted him the address," Josh says, and Tyler nods.  
  
"So, how did this happen?" Patrick says as he opens his enormous first aid bag.  
  
"There was an intruder," Josh says.  
  
"And let me guess," Patrick says as he pulls out an antiseptic wipe, "you had to fight him."

"Because he's an idiot," Tyler says as Patrick quickly cleans the wound. Josh is pretty sure he'd be okay without it being clean, but it's just a precaution Patrick likes to take.

"Okay," Patrick says as he threads a needle. "Just a few stitches." He goes to stitch when Tyler lets out a squawk.

"No anesthesia?" he says.

Patrick looks to Josh helplessly.

"I have a high pain tolerance," Josh says quickly. "It's fine, Tyler."

Tyler nods, looking dubious.

Patrick quickly stitches Josh's arm closed before wrapping it in gauze. 

"Change the bandage, wash it carefully, you know the drill," Patrick says as he begins to pack his things up. "Could I have a word, Josh?"

"Sure," he replies, and they step into the kitchen.

"You haven't told him yet?" Patrick asks, casting a meaningful glance in the direction of the living room where Tyler is.

"It's barely three months," Josh says. 

Patrick shrugs. "Just be careful, all right."

"Always am." 

They stand in silence for a bit, unsure of what to say.

"Hey, do you want to spend a few nights in my place?" Josh offers. 

"Nah," Patrick says. "I've got somewhere to be. Thanks, though."

"Thanks for coming out," Josh says, clapping his friend on the back.

"See you later, kid," Patrick says. He pokes his head back into the living room, waving to Tyler. "Nice to meet you." He turns back to Josh as he opens the front door. "Careful, Josh. Remember."

**Author's Note:**

> definitely not my best work but ehh. hope you like anyways


End file.
